


y es por ti

by kaliuchis (pumyra)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, this is my first peter/mj fic......i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumyra/pseuds/kaliuchis
Summary: —It dawns on him slowly. Oh. He loves her.





	y es por ti

**Author's Note:**

> **SPIDERMAN © MARVEL**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i wanted so badly to write something for them. this is oddly paced and short, i know but i really enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> _**inspiration:** es por ti --juanes_

It dawns slowly.

Michelle worms her way into his heart. How can she not when she’s so smart and calls him out on his bullshit and she’s so pretty. And smart. Has Peter said how smart she is? She always has a book with her and not to be weird but Peter likes looking at her when she reads. That little frown of concentration or the way her face relaxes and a little smirk plays at the edges of her lips when she reads something she likes. She could run circles around him. Oh, he loves her.

It dawns on him slowly.

She goes from the snarky, closed off girl that sits at the end of his and Ned’s table at lunch to friend to something else. Peter is scared to label it. He’s scared of frightening her.

Here is the thing. Michelle wears a mask (and Peter knows masks well). She acts like nothing fazes her, nothing frightens her. But she’s cautious and he knows she’ll flee if he goes to fast. He loves her. He wants her to know that he loves her. That his heart beats only for  her (Michelle says she hates cliches but Peter sees the way she smiles when he tells her this and more).

Michelle is reading a book on his bed. Peter is at his desk working on something for a class (he can’t remember now what it had been). He looks over at her. Her nose wrinkled and her eyebrows scrunched. His chin rests on his hand and he smiles. It dawns on him slowly. Oh. He loves her. He wants to always be able to look at her. Peter wants to tell her more than anything. When he wakes up he wants her to be the first thing he sees. That he feels alive with her at his side. That when she looks at him it’s like the sun softly warming his skin. That her smile reminds him what love and happiness is. He wants to tell her this and more.

Peter sighs.

Michelle doesn’t even look up from her book. “What?”

“Uh, nothing just--you know.”

She snorts. “No. I don’t know, loser.”

His laugh is nervous, soft. He shrugs. It’s her turn to sigh.

_I love  you._

What he says instead is this: “Can I walk you home?”

“You always walk me home. Is this your way of kicking me out?”

“What? No! I just wanted to --I just like walking you home. I wanted to make sure it was okay still.”

She looks at him the way she does when she’s stuck on a hard to answer question. Michelle looks at him a lot like that, like he’s a puzzle she’s missing a piece to. A problem, hard to figure out. Her face goes neutral, her eyes closed and she sighs. She stands up and walks to his bedroom door.

“I love you.”

His bedroom door closes behind her. Peter can only stare dumbly after her for a minute. Dazed. Of course she say it so off-handedly like it didn’t even matter. Like she’s just stating a fact he was a fool for not knowing. He hurries after her. She’s waiting outside the apartment door.

“Took you a while to catch up.”

“MJ,” he starts, “I--”

“I know.” she says. And god, her smile. “Walk me home, loser?”

He doesn’t hesitate to say “Always.”

“You’re so corny.”

“You love me.”

That earns him a soft punch to the arm. He grabs her hand, interlacing their fingers. The way a blush blooms on her cheeks, has him in awe. He doesn’t think he’s seen Michelle blush before. She doesn’t pull away just yanks him forward and starts leading them towards her place.

When he kisses her at her doorstep and breathes _“I love you”,_ against her lips. She snorts and says “duh” and Peter loves her even more. But she smiles shyly before flipping him off when she closes the door on his face.

Michelle is sure to call him dorky but he runs home that night, the biggest smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fic in a long while but i loved the movie and characters so much i wanted to write again. thanks for reading! i really appreciate kudos and comments.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also come talk to me on twitter ([@startrek__69](https://twitter.com/startrek__69))....literally been talking nonstop about the movie/cast lmao


End file.
